


[Fanmix] Pulling The Puzzles Apart - A Stiles/Isaac Fanmix

by alphadine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanmix, M/M, co-production, stisaac pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadine/pseuds/alphadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stisaac Pack's favourites</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] Pulling The Puzzles Apart - A Stiles/Isaac Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> This compilation was a group effort of the stisaac (Stiles/Isaac) pack over at tumblr (check the tag "#stisaac pack" and you'll find some pretty amazing posts, art works and fanfiction with this pairing.)  
> Everyone was asked to submit their favourite "Stisaac-song" and this mix is a random selection of what was sent in. Actually there were enough songs to make at least another mix, but, hm, maybe later.  
> The names of the packmembers who sent in the song are those set in parenthesis. You might want to check out their blogs, too.

..

 **Broken Things – Shannon Lyon** * [crusingthroughreality]

 _Broken things, hearts on strings_  
could you be mine?  
Would you be mine?

 

 **The Sour and the Sweet – Forgive Durden** * [lenfantdesfantomes]

 _Don't be afraid of what you know you want_  
Spit out the bitter  
So I'll sing until this dream loses grip  
Until my faith is dashed to bits

 

 **Undone – Lifehouse** * [burntotears]

 _I can see it your eyes you're hurting_  
But pain is part of learning who you are  
All these truths can sometimes be deceiving  
When your whole world comes crashing to the ground  
  
Tell me everything you need now anything at all  
And I will be the one who's waiting anytime you fall

 

 **The Scientist – Coldplay** * [ohthehumanity]

 _I was just guessing at numbers and figures_  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

 

 **Demons – Imagine Dragons** * [quiltedhearts]

 _I want to hide the truth_  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

 

 **The Tension and the Terror – Straylight Run** * [cheylock]

 _Oh darling all of these awkward jump-start-stalling conversations,_  
Mean much more to me than anything,  
So it comes down to me and you and,  
Whether were supposed to or not we still will,  
We're so much better off than them,  
All the possibility and promise just,  
Weighs on me so heavily,

 

 **More Than Know – Canterbury** * [frippery-and-carousels]

 _I’m making jumps to step outside._  
I’ve got the feeling that it’s you I believe in,  
You ease my mind.  
But I get aching shoulders  
And my toes are sore  
‘Cause you keep me on them.  
How can I ask for more?

 

 **Memory – Sugarcult** * [4gottendaughter]

 _This may never start._  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?

 

 **A Twist in my Story – Secondhand Serenade** * [burntotears]

 _It's time I open up, and let your love right through me_  
I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
That's what you get  
When you see your life in someone else's eyes  
That's what you get, that's what you get

 

 **Disarm – The Civil Wars** * [flyinggreysons]

 _Disarm you with a smile_  
And cut you like you want me to  
Cut that little child  
Inside of me and such a part of you  
Ooh, the years burn

 _I used to be a little boy_  
So old in my shoes  
And what I choose is my choice  
What's a boy supposed to do?  
The killer in me is the killer in you  
My love  
I send this smile over to you

 

 **Boots of Danger (wait up) – Tokyo Police Club** * [cheylock]

 _I'm on your team_  
but I never know when you're not  
you never wear shoes without your socks  
you never tell anything to me  
  
I'm on your side  
but only for a while of course  
you never use words you can't afford  
a house of cards and it's a sign

 

 **Home – Phil Phillips** * [ohthehumanity]

 _hold on to me as we go_  
as we roll down this unfamiliar road  
and although this wave is stringing us along  
just know you’re not alone  
cause i’m going to make this place your home

_~~~~  
_

_[.rar](http://anonym.to/?http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?04dlgksndg1ols0)  // [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/alphadine/pulling-the-puzzles-apart)  
_


End file.
